Cade
Cade is a term for the pairing of Cat Valentine and Jade West (C'/at and J/'ade). Another term for this pairing is Jat (J'/ade and C/'at). While Cade is the "official" name, both are generally acknowledged by the community. Cat and Jade seem to be good friends: Jade tones her insults down towards Cat, they express concern for the other's well-being and stand up for each other when problems occur. Potential for romance comes primarily from Cat, who seems to have a crush on Jade. Also to support that, Cat is known to be somewhat bisexual (Uncle and Uncle) and many more. Jade's soft spot for Cat suggests that the feelings may be mutual. Friendship between the two is also often explored. A very frequent theme (and arguably the pairing's main dynamic) is compromise and making exceptions. The two have been shown to be friends and haven't really shown any rivalry or conflict. Major Cade Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Cat is Jade's first pick for a partner when she does a 'drive-by acting' exercise in Improv class, while Beck is her third pick. 'The Bird Scene' *Jade performs a sketch with Cat in class. *Jade yells "Sikowitz" in a disapproving tone when he hits Cat in the face with a ball. *Cat bumps into Jade when she stands up after Sikowitz hits her in the face with a ball breaking their character, and Jade tolerates it. *Jade is annoyed and angry that Mr. Sikowitz hit Cat with a ball. *Jade invites Cat to have lunch with her. 'Stage Fighting' *Jade has no problem with Cat being Beck's partner, and shows no signs of possessiveness towards him when she hears this. *Jade looks shocked when Russ fake punches Cat. *Jade claps after Cat's performance. *Cat looks on during Jade's fight scene, and when Jade is hit, she runs to her and screams, "She's bleeding!" *Cat looks for a chair for Jade to sit on. *Cat bluntly asks Tori why she hit Jade with a cane. *Cat says she believes Tori about not hitting Jade, but her tone of voice says otherwise. *When the girl splashes her drink in Jade's face, you can see Cat in the background looking shocked. 'The Birthweek Song' *When Jade says "You people give me a rash", she looks at everyone but Cat. *Likewise, Cat doesn't respond to the above; possibly she knows that she's not addressed, or she knows that Jade doesn't mean it. 'Tori the Zombie' *At the close of the disco dance, the camera shows Cat moving to the back to dance with Jade. *At the end of Uptown, Downtown, Tori and Jade are chatting with Trina and Cat, with Jade talking to Cat. 'Robarazzi' *The first scene of this episode marks Jade's first act of open hostility towards Cat. When Cat puts the item she bought on the lunch table, Jade asks her: "Is it a transporter from the future that can beam you to another table? 'Cause if it is, what button do I push?" Cat responds: "That's so hurtful!" But she doesn't sound that upset. *When Cat shows everyone the super juicer, Jade comments to Cat "You're so screwed up." Again, Cat doesn't seem to mind. 'Survival of the Hottest' *When Trina asked for Cat's number, Jade says she's already tried calling Cat. *Jade and Cat hug at the end of the episode. *Jade is the only one who has Cat's number. *After they get out of the RV Cat comments on Jades sweatiness and Jade tells her to "Never speak of it". *When Rex insults Jade, Cat doesn't look very amused, but Beck laughs. *When Jade squirts sunblock on Rex, Cat is the only one that smiles, probably because Rex is always mean to her. 'Beck's Big Break' *Cat giggles when Jade takes a jab at André. 'The Great Ping-Pong Scam' *Cat and Jade are shown to have been friends for at least two years in a flash-back. *Cat stands next to Jade and laughs when Jade takes a jab at Robbie. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Jade seems happy when Cat appears and introduces her boyfriend to them. *Jade attempts to cause friction between Cat and Tori, possibly because she feels possessive of Cat's friendship. *Jade does seem happy for Cat finding a boyfriend and does nothing against them, showing their friendship. However, when Cat kisses Daniel, Jade immediately kisses Beck, implying some jealousy. *When Cat feels Beck's face, even putting her finger in his mouth, Jade makes no comment – had it been another girl, she probably would have. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Cat seems happy to be singing with Jade, as she announces it to Tori. Jade tells Cat that she's picking the song, which Cat happily obliges to. *When they sing Give It Up, when singing the line "''Come a little closer, come a little closer baby, baby." they come very close to each other.' *Everyone agrees that Jade is a 'gank' except Cat. *Once Jade leaves, and Andre calls her a 'gank', Cat looks back towards her, and gasps in exasperation. *When Cat notices Tara and Haley around Beck, she tries to act nice around them, but is uncomfortable. *Cat points out that Beck has a girlfriend, not Beck himself. *Cat complements Jade's bag, which Jade says "Thanks" to. She then explains that it's made from monkey fur. *After Jade insults the two girls (she tells them to "Enjoy my monkey fur!"), Cat looks towards her, smiling. *Cat laughs and lightly shoves Jade's shoulder after she insults the girl's performance, which doesn't faze Jade. *Cat and Jade seem to enjoy performing with each other, as they're comfortable rubbing up to each other while they dance, and look happily at one another. *When the owner of the club says that "two girls really stood out tonight", Jade and Cat look at each other, shyly, smile, then turn away. *Both Cat and Jade are upset by losing to Haley and Tara, and considered themselves better. *Jade doesn't make fun of Cat for not initially getting that the karaoke contest was rigged due to one of the competitor's being related to the owner, though she has several opportunities to do so. *Jade puts her hand on Cat's shoulder when Cat grabs her arm in anger. *Cat and Jade appear on Tori's doorstep together, suggesting that they spent time together alone, without the rest of the gang, or Beck. *Jade mentions "I told you to get her doughnuts", implying that she let Cat choose what to get Tori. *Cat and Jade finish each other's sentences several times when telling Tori about the girls who cheated at Karaoke Dokie. *Cat adoringly says that "Jade has a plan". *When Tori asks about Haley and Tara she says "Like, Jade level mean?" Cat replies, "Not that mean, but still really mean," which implies that even though she thinks Jade is mean, she likes her as a friend *When Cat asks "Was that good?" after insulting the girls, (which is very Jade-like, and not in Cat's nature to do) Jade says "For you.", which implies that had someone else said it, she would've made fun of them. This shows Jade holds Cat in a higher esteem than others. *Interestingly enough, Cat quickly puts up Beck as a reward for the girls winning the bet. Although they are confident they will win, had they not picked Tori, there would be a slight chance that they would lose the bet, forcing Beck to kiss the girl (s). If Cat likes Jade, this would be a means of getting her to herself. *Cat seems to try insulting Haley and Tara as much as she can. *Jade politely corrects Cat when she mistakes words, without getting frustrated or putting her down. *After Cat says "morons" she deliberately leans back to touch her arm to Jade, as if looking for comfort. *While Sinjin is talking with the Northridge girls, Cat and Jade are shown smiling and talking in the background at their own table. *As soon as Tori takes off her disguise, the camera pans to Cat and Jade; Cat's looking at Jade happily, while Jade is intently watching Tori's performance. *Once Tori wins the contest, Cat and Jade lift Tori's arms in victory. TheSlap.com Hints *Cat agrees that Beck shouldn't have joined TheSlap without telling her, and jokingly calls him a jerk. *Cat comments on Jade's post, (saying that she HATES babies) and asks if she hates her profile because it has baby heads all over it. *Jade posts that mustard disgusts her and she hates the color pink. Cat comments that she's currently eating mustard and wearing the color pink, and she fears that Jade must hate her for this. As a response, Jade tells her that she has no idea of the hatred she has for most people (she never includes Cat in this, though). And Cat seems to know she's not included because she was relieved and said she's not most people (she's Cat). *Jade comments on Cat's profile video and says that she won't call it good, but she didn't hate it, which Beck tells Cat to consider this a HUGE compliment from Jade. *Jade suggests Cat be a cat for Halloween so she doesn't confuse herself. *Cat comments on Jade's message to Beck, curious as to why her and Beck broke up. *Cat and Jade are seen sitting together in a picture. *Jade writes how much she hates spring because of allergies, sun and stupid girls who go to the beach in tiny bikinis. Cat responds by inviting her to the beach and mentions she got a new bikini. *Cat and Jade sing back-up for Robbie on his song about strangers, and end up dancing. *Jade posted that she was at the movies with Cat. *On Beck's Profile He states that Jade's at the movies, so basically Jade would rather be at the movies with Cat rather then her boyfriend Beck *Jade recorded the second 'Cat's Random Thoughts' video in Cat's bedroom. Cat frequently wonders if it is recording because there is no red light on the camcorder. In a different video ('Drive-by Acting Exercises: Beck and Jade') Jade was wondering if they, her and Beck, were recording because she didn't see the light. *Cat put up a status saying "Is happy". Jade commented on it asking why? and Cat commented back say 'Why what?' Jade: 'Why are you happy?' Cat: 'I'm not. I'm actually really sad today.' Jade: 'Then why does your status say is happy!?????'. Cat: 'Oh, that was a typo'. *When Cat repeats the 'shellfish' joke on TheSlap, Jade that if she said that joke again she'll de-friend Cat in real life so that means Jade considers them as friends. *Cat posted saying that her and Jade are going to be karaoking with each other. *Tori posted that Jade gets annoyed when Cat copies her poses, but Cat thinks it's funny. *In her UNICORNED! gallery, Cat posted that Jade almost looks like a nice person as a unicorn, but believes she would use her horn as a weapon. *When Cat says that she doesn't know why she's craving carrots. Jade says maybe because she watched her neighbor's pet rabbit for a week. Cade 2.jpg Cade 4.jpg perfectly imperfect.PNG|Fanmade Robbie, Jade, and Cat (Strangers on a Bus).JPG Cade singing.jpg|Jade and Cat singing together in Freak the Freak Out Jade and Cat.jpg Singing.jpg Jade & Cat Duet Joke(Edited).JPG Normal season1 bts11.jpg Jadecatfreakthefreakout.jpg VI_041310_241.jpg Cade Icon1.jpg Cade Videos Notable Cade Fanfiction Cade archive on FanFiction.net *Terrible by hup123hup123slapslap *Perfectly Imperfect For You by lovelyMESS *Just a Cupcake by Falcon226 *Windows by amberpire *I Sew Myself Shut by amberpire *Games by amberpire *Exception by amberpire *Dirty Little Secret by amberpire *Diamonds In The Rough by amberpire *Frozen Yoghurt by demondreaming *Give It Up by demondreaming Cade Fan Stuff Animal- Pig, '''because it was used for a skit they did together in Mr. Sikowitz's class. '''Number- Undecided 'Song-' Give It Up, because they sang it together at the Karokie Dokie.﻿ Category: Pairings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Images of Jade West Category:Images of Cat Valentine Category:Images Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Actors Category:Actor Images Category:Songs